In general, most boats and other watercraft include a drain port and removable drain plug for draining water and other fluid that may accumulate in a bottom of the boats. Current drain ports include a body mounted through the transom of the boat with a drain plug that is removable from an exterior side of the boat. The drain plug typically has a mechanism, such as a tether, to keep it from falling or getting lost when uninstalled, but this mechanism is typically not permanent and subject to failure.
Often the drain plug retaining mechanism fails, causing the drain plug to be lost. This creates a hazard because if the boat is in the water without the drain plug, water will enter the bilge freely, which could cause the boat to sink if it is not removed from the water immediately. Moreover, current drain plugs can only be loosened and removed from an exterior side of the boat. Thus, once the boat is in the water there is no way to access the back of the boat to reinstall the drain plug, without a person entering the water to gain access to the drain port. This can especially be a problem in the case where the drain plug is not reinstalled before the boat is put into the water. Additionally, many boats are stored on a lift at a dock, which limits access to the drain plug. This limited access can make is difficult to install and uninstall the drain plug, which can cause water to remain in the bilge, causing problems if the bilge is not properly emptied.